Star Trek: Outpost
Star Trek: Outpost is an internet-based, fan-produced, serialized audio drama series by Giant Gnome Productions that began in 2009. It follows the adventures of the crew of Deep Space 3 and the , The show's opening lines set the stage: "In the darkest reaches of the United Federation of Planets, an isolated station stands sentinel over a neglected frontier. Commissioned long ago with high hopes, its promise is now all but forgotten. A lonely outpost serving as a gateway to the vast expanse beyond...where discovery...and adventure...await." History of the series Star Trek: Outpost debuted at Giant Gnome Productions on April 5, 2009 with the airing of the first episode, "What Could Be So Bad?" co-written and produced by Daniel McIntosh and Tony Raymond. The show is based on the television series, Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. Giant Gnome began to air the episodes on a monthly basis, releasing them on the 5th of every month, with 11 episodes scheduled per season. The series is still in production. Places in Outpost *'Axinar IV' - Axinar IV is a recreation depot mentioned between Lt. Karen Denali and Lt. Greg Torkelson. According to Torkelson, he "cannot be held at all responsible for what happened there." Details of the incident are vague. *'Enclave -' The Enclave is a hub for pirate and black market activity. Located on the far side of Rough Seas, a particularly nasty Type 12 ion storm inside the Pinchot Expanse, the Enclave was visited by Goshen, Lt. Renova Exler, and Doctor Rachel Winston to pick up a deutronium interphase generator (D.I.G.) for Deep Space 3 and uncover information about the mysterious group of long-dead aliens known as the Escherites. Although the Enclave is a "hive of scum and villainy," not all villains are welcome there; Captain Britarra of the Solar Winds has been banned from the Enclave. *'Kalimor '- Kalimor is a planet located near the Miragosa Nebula and is the site of a former colony overseen by Governor Alkon. Then-Lieutenant Montane "Monty" Buchanan was stationed here and fell in love with the governor's daughter, Emily Alkon. It is here where Monty met Dr. Arban Breetal and formed a life-long friendship. The colony was invaded by a brutal race known as the Mahr and was occupied for eight months before Starfleet rescued the 82 surviving colonists. *'Melnora -' Melnora is the third planet of a fairly isolated solar system in a "stable" area inside the Pinchot expanse. Identified as Bolderis Minimus III by Starfleet, Melnora is home to a populace of people who resemble the Betazoids; however, Melnorans lack the Betazoid empathic gifts. Existence of the planet was first discovered through a Melnoran named Biscaine. Biscaine was on a spritual retreat in a remote and isolated area of the planet, preparing to compete for control of The Ivory Throne, an ancient artifact that symbolized the central power of leadership on the planet. During his preparations, Biscaine stumbled across an alien ship that had made a hard landing. The occupants of the ship siezed Biscaine and took him prisoner. Treated as chattel, he was passed from band to band, wandering aimlessly through the stars for many years. Eventually, he met someone who took pity upon him and noticed the similarity between Biscaine and the race known as Betazoids. Biscaine was introduced to the Betazoids and was overjoyed believeing he had made a remarkable discovery, but since he had no frame of reference as to where he was in relation to where he had come from, he was unable to relate the location of Melnora to the Betazoids. He spent his last days on Betazed, chroncling his life and recollections of Melnora. Though he was well-liked by all who met him, his memoirs are largely unknown. Many years later, a smuggler was apprehended attempting to enter Betazed space. Within the smuggler's logs was a mention of the planet Melnora. The information was eventually conveyed to Ambassador Briz Nemon. The ambassador made a case to the Betazoid council and received approval to begin observation of Melnora and their culture, with the long-term goal of establishing protectorate status for the planet. Though the Melnorans have recently elected planetary leaders, there is still much division among the various factions. Political affiliation on the planet is proudly and prominently displayed through the color of their clothing. Skirmishes among the factions is common, though the planet is making progress towards unity. During an attempt by Betazed to establish protectorate status, one of the cultural observers, Kar'rl Droonga was murdered by the daughter of the Menoran planetary leader, Voronis Ranteen. As a result, travel to the planet has been banned, and warning buoys have been placed around the system (Episodes 26-28 - The Melnoran Solution - Parts I- III). *'Pinchot Expanse -' Named after the explorer who discovered it, the Pinchot Expanse, known locally as the "Pinch," is a region of extremely unstable space filled with temporal/spatial anomalies, intense ion storms, and generally dangerous space. Starfleet attempted many years ago to explore/investigate the area, but abandoned their efforts after numerous instances of mysterious losses of ships and personnel. A section of The Pinch known as the Rough Seas is a particularly nasty Type 12 ion storm. However, some parts of the Pinch are "stable," such as the area near the planet Bolderis Minimus III, known by the locals as Melnora.. *'Quin' - Quin (pronounced "keen") is a planet located near the Miragosa Nebula. Emily May Tovar-Smith travelled to this planet as part of a school expedition, and most likely contracted her current illness here. *'Venderis Nebula' - The USS Remington was surveying this nebula and the nearby gaseous anomalies when then-Lieutenant Greg Torkelson got word that he had been promoted to Lt. Commander and assigned to Deep Space 3. Ships, Stations & Starbases *'Deep Space 3 -' This is the space station the series revolves around. Commissioned long ago to fulfill a commitment to the First Federation, who later shut their borders to the Federation, it is viewed as unnecessary and an embarrassment to the majority of Star Fleet. The majority of the occupied sections of the station are run down and almost dilapidated, mostly due to the stingy requisitioning habits of Captain Montane Buchanan, the CO of the station. Many portions of the station are powered down. It has one obsolete holodeck. It is positioned near the Pinchot expanse, the borders of the First Federation, and the Ferengi Alliance. *''Glaminfo'' - The'' Glaminfo'' is a enormous "pleasure craft" with an exterior covered by holographic advertising. Equipped with a casino and multiple holosuites, the Glaminfo is capable of fulfilling nearly any fantasy of its visitors. The master of the vessel has connections to the area's criminal element, including the infamous Mr. Big. The Glaminfo played a critical role in an illegal operation seeking to produce counterfeit Latinum. The ship also carries multiple holding cells for trafficking in the slave trade. Glaminfo is outfitted to jam transport and communications activity to prevent cheating in the casino. The preferred method of arrival and departure is small transport yachts and shuttlecraft. The ship carries a substantial weapons loadout. *'Free Trade Vessel ''Solar Winds '- The ''Solar Winds is listed as a Free Trade Vessel but has a proven reputation of being a pirate vessel known to frequent the area known as the Pinchot Expanse. Commanding Officer - Britarra. Navigation Officer: Melion. Former First Officer: Jenneth *'Latinum Quid '- The Latinum Quid is a Ferengi Treasury vessel. *'Profitable Venture' - A Ferengi D'Kora class cruiser that served as a trading ship under the command of Daimon Yurrel. The ship was destroyed in the Pinchot Expanse. *'Starbase 512 '- Starbase 512 is the closest starbase to Deep Space 3. Current base of operations for the 214th Construction Battalion and their starships, the USS Trosper, an Oberth class starship, and the USS Goldberg. *'Starbase 621' - Starbase 621 is a Federation starbase located hear the Tzenkethi border. This starbase was referenced as a possible diversionary target of a Tzenkethi attack in a conversation between Admiral Bartholomew Thomas and Admiral Andra Voychelis of Starfleet Command. According to Admiral Thomas, the base is heavily fortified and fully stocked. According to Admiral Voychelis, the Joint Chiefs at Starfleet HQ believe the true target might be the Draconis system near the Hellespont Nebula. *'USS Caravelle' - The Caravelle is a Freedom-class starship, currently assignned to Admiral Thomas' Task Force 51. Equipped with a single warp nacelle, the Caravelle was initially assignned the search for the Antarean shuttle Successful Negotiation after it reported being under attack near the 'Rough Seas in the Pinchot Expanse. *'USS ''Chimera '- The [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS ''Chimera ]](NCC-11555) was an ''Oberth''-class starship commissioned on stardate 369032.2 and was built under Naval Construction Contract (NCC) number 11555 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards.The ship's dedication plaque bore a quote from Miguel deCervantes from the musical Man of La Mancha: "To dream the impossible dream...to run where the brave dare not go...to reach the unreachable star." (Star Trek: Outpost). The Chimera underwent extensive field modifications and did not meet Starfleet specifications in many areas. Outdated technology from a variety of cultures was incorporated into the ship. Comanding Officer: Lt. Commander Gregory "Tork" Torkelson. First Officer: Lt. Renova Exler. Second Officer: Ensign Kyle. Chief Engineer: Master Chief Petty Officer Burt "Hard" Knox. Assistant Chief Engineer: Petty Officer Takahara. Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Rachel Winston. Navigation Officer: Ensign Randy Thomas. *'USS Goldberg' - A starship currently assignned to the 214th Construction Battalion at Starbase 512 *'USS Gorgon' - A Starship that makes infrequent supply runs to Deep Space 3. Commanding Officer: Captain Baker *'USS ''Joseph Kittinger '- The USS ''Joseph Kittinger ''(NCC-22800) is an Excelsior-class starship which currently serves as the flagship of Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' Task Force 51. Commanding Officer: Captain Iridian. Chief Engineer: Commander Watson. Petty Officer: Yeoman Blank. *'USS Remington' - The USS ''Remington (NCC-19827) is a Miranda class light cruiser configured as a science vessel. Commanding Officer: Captain Russell "Rusty" Steele. First Officer: Lieutenant Commander Pierce. Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Gant. *'USS Trosper' - An Oberth-class starship currently assignned to the 214th Construction Battalion, located at Starbase 512. Commanding Officer: Commander Olivia Twist. Characters *'Alkon, Emily' - (played by Jennifer Anderson) - (DECEASED) - The daughter of the Governor of the colony world of Kalimor. A young woman with simple tastes, Emily fell in love with then-Lieutenant Montaine Buchanan. Monty knew of Emily's love for the wildflower Vacariss which bloomed in large fields on the planet. He took her to see a recently discovered field of them on a hill hear the colony and there she and he discussed their future. Despite Monty's aspirations of one day becoming an admiral, Emily just wanted "a place I can call home. Just a little piece of land. A garden. A small place with Monty in it." She survived the initial invasion of Kalimor, and helped Monty lead the survivors. During the occupation, Monty was subjected to a biological pathogen during an "experiment" conducted by the Mahr. The pathogen normally was fatal, but Dr. Breetal was able to smuggle counteragents out of the Mahr testing facility. While Monty was recovering, Emily took over his tasks of leading the colonists; however, the Mahr then took Emily and subjected her to a stronger dose of the pathogen but did not make the medicines available as they so-conveniently had done when they experimented on Monty. Monty noted that in addition to being fatal, the pathogen the caused the victim to endure severe hallucinations and a "distinctive rash." According to Montaine Buchanan, Emily "died the following morning," and was "buried on the hill overlooking the meadow where the Vacariss had once bloomed." Two days after her death, the colonists were liberated by Federation forces. *'Alkon, Governor - ' (DECEASED) - Governor Alkon was the leader of the colony at Kalimor. His daughter, Emily, fell in love with a young Starfleet Lieutenant stationed there - Montaine Buchanan. In the early stages of Monty and Emily's romance, Monty kept Emily out into the very early hours of the morning and according to Montain Buchanan, "Governor Alkon, Emily’s father, threatened me with fates worse than death if I ever kept his daughter out that late again..." During the Mahr invasion/occupation of Kalimor, the Governor was "killed right over there...like a rabid animal...right there in the street." *'Antilles, Captain' - Captain of the Betazoid shuttle for Ambassador Briz Nemon. Critically wounded when the shuttle was attacked, Antilles required a skin graft; however, due to a recent bout with a strain of Anaprolean fever, the graft was more difficult than anticipated due to antibodies in the captain's system. *'Aybar '- (played by Bryce Raymond) - A Ferengi treasury agent sent to Deep Space 3 to follow up on counterfeit latinum. The agent was on the trail of the "faux latinum" when the Ferengi Treasury vessel Latinum Quid was attacked. Agent Aybar then left the station to spearhead the investigation of the ship's destruction. *'Baker - Captain - '(played by CC Peterson) - The commanding officer of the USS Gorgon, a supply vessel that makes infrequent trips to Deep Space 3. Determined to maintain a hands-off approach with regards to visits to the station. *'Blank - Yeoman' - (played by Anhna Behari) - Yeoman Blank is a petty officer aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger, Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship. *'Breetal, Arban - M.D. - '(played by Larry Phelan) - The Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space 3 and close confidant to Captain Montaine Buchanan. The two were assigned to the colony world of Kalimor. The colony was eventually attacked and occupied by an alien race called the Mahr. Colonists were imprisoned in a make-shift concentration camp and used by the Mahr as slave labor and/or experimentation subjects. Threatening to systematically and brutally kill the colonists until he acquiesced, Dr. Breetal was forced by the Mahr to participate in the medical experiments. He was cleared of any wrongdoing in the incident and was actually awarded a medal for his efforts to keep the colonists alive during the occupation. *'Britarra - Captain -' (played by MJ Cogburn) - a female Orion pirate captain of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds ''. Considered a rogue, even by her fellow pirates, Britarra has been banned from visiting The Enclave, a trading outpost inside the Pinchot Expanse known for attracting pirates and scoundrels. Britarra considers herself the superior of any male, as well as most females and believes she should have been named queen. Crippled by an overwhelming sense of superiority, Britarra frequently underestimates the opposition. She uses her Orion pheromones to control and modify the emotional state of her crew. She occasionally does contract work for Mr. Big and his "organization" known as "The Core." After the Solar Winds successfully attacked the Ferengi treasury ship Latinum Quid, it was nearly destroyed by the . *'Buchanan, Montaine - Captain '- (played by Edward Gore) - The commanding officer of Deep Space 3. Captain Buchanan has been in command of the station for 12 years. Along with Dr. Arban Breetal, Captain Buchanan is a survivor of the Mahr occupation of planet Kalimor, which was his first deep space assignment since graduation from the Academy. While there, he fell in love with Emily Alkon, daughter of the Colony Governor. After Kalimor was invaded by the Mahr, he assumed command of the survivors following the death of Captain Derks, the senior Starfleet Officer at the colony. Monty learned resource management, determined to save as many as he could. The seeds of his future were planted when his friend Sakor decided he had become too much of a burden, and was brutally beaten by the Mahr after refusing to move a rock. Sakor was beaten to death later after Dr. Arban Breetal tried to ease his suffering and was seen by the Mahr. From that point on, to Monty, the survivors ceased to be seen as people, and became resources, to be managed, the same as food and materials. The Mahr also ordered him to provide subjects for experiments. He refused. Not only did the Mahr take them anyway, but he was subjected to the same pathogen being used on other test subjects. He was saved by Dr. Breetal, who managed to smuggle out a small amount of the antidote. The medicine worked, though Monty was unable to work. The leadership of the survivors was taken over by Emily Alkon. When she failed to return from a work detail, Monty found out she had been taken as a test subject for the Mahr pathogen. She was returned, in a delusional state, just like Monty. There was no antidote, and Emily died the following morning. Two days later, Starfleet liberated the camp, chasing the Mahr all the way to the Miragosa Nebula, where they disappeared. Monty was awarded a medal for his actions during the Mahr occupation, though he does not believe he deserved it, nor does he value it. He also received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. A hard worker, as well as a heavy-handed martinet, Captain Buchanan is a strong believer in the philosophy of maximizing short-term gains, often at the cost of the station's viability, as well as crew morale. He also exerts extraordinary control over all outgoing reports and communiques to Starfleet. With the lone exception of Dr. Breetal, Monty has no friends aboard the station. He treats everyone on the station with varying degrees of contempt and/or disdain and has been passed over multiple times for promotion to the rank of Admiral.Though he is the senior officer onboard, he rarely accepts responsibility for any failures or shortcomings that occur aboard, preferring to blame subordinates. Captain Buchanan's ambition to succeed is exceeded only by lack of loyalty to the station or its crew. Though he believes himself a logistical genius in the eyes of Starfleet Command, he is, in fact, the butt of jokes and slurs by the Admiralty, mainly because they realize he may not understand proper station operation. The reason behind his long tenure in Command is unknown, though some have speculated that Starfleet wants to shut the station down and replace it with an automated listening station. They believe Captain Buchanan is expediting the process. Recently, he was involved in a turbolift accident that resulted in him inhaling a significant amount of anti-grav coolant. He is in the process of recovering from his injuries. While he strongly protests Dr. Breetal keeping him in sickbay, protesting that he is ready and able to resume his duties, Dr. Breetal is not yet willing to release him to active duty. *'Chirrock -''' (played by Barry Wallace) - Chirrock is a servant to the race known as the Sovereignty (Episodes 17-18), a lizard like race. He himself is not of the Sovereignty, as he and Lotran are of a similar race that was long ago conquered by the Sovereignty. He is the "chief among slaves" to the leader known as the "Ship Captain", who came to Deep Space 3 to ask for medical assistance. Chirrock unknowingly commits a major faux pas when he gets Dr. Breetal, who Chirrock assumed was female since all Sovereignty doctors are female, to perform a medical task on one of the Ship Captain's wives. The Ship Captain would have killed him on the spot had Captain Buchanan not protested. The Ship Captain then delays the sentence of death to later inside their ship, also promoting Lotran to the position of chief slave. Later, it is revealed that Chirrock is not killed, that in face he had escaped from the execution chamber through a removable panel in the room. He wears a cloaking device woven into his clothing. He said later that he would continue his service to the Sovereigns under a new identity after the Ship Captain and his vessel depart. *'Denali, Karen, Lieutenant' - (played by Deborah Adams) - Chief Science Officer aboard the USS Chimera. Lt. Denali had previously served with Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson on the USS Remington. Denali was transferred to the Chimera as a "peace offering" to Tork by Admiral Thomas following the admiral's revelation of the truth behind Tork's reassignment. Initially outraged and angry because she believed Tork was responsible, Denali's anger was eased when she discovered the actual perpetrator of her transfer. Denali has had a difficult time adjusting to life at DS3 and the Chimera. She has expressed resentment toward following orders from Ensign Kyle when he has the bridge, and has expressed interest in the investigation of the Pinchot Expanse phenomena, and also has ambitions for moving onto the command track. *'Dersick' - A pirate/trader, captain of a trading vessel. *'Droonga, Kar'rl '- (played by Rish Outfield) - (DECEASED) - Kar'rl was a Betazoid emissary, a cultural anthropologist sent to observe and report on the world of Melnora, a planet inside the Pinchot Expanse. It was believed that the Melnorans were an off-shoot of the Betazoid race. On the planet, Kar'rl made contact with the local leaders and established a relationship with their daughter, Voronis Ranteen. Voronis believed that Kar'rl and the Betazoids could help her people unite the planet by imposing on the radical elements the will of her parents. When normal diplomatic processes and procedures proved to be too slow, Voronis took that as a sign that Kar'rl had lied to her about his and his people's ability to help, and murdered him at a state function in front of witnesses. Kar'rl was in a empathic mind link with the Betazoid Ambassador, Briz Nemon at the time of the attack. *'Elizabeth' - A colonist on the planet Kalimor. Elizabeth was a survivor of the initial invasion by the Mahr. She was part of the work detail when Montaine Buchanan was taken for "experiments." *'Emkaien' - (played by Chris Lipscombe) - A Klingon warrior who believes in the old ways of the Klingon Empire; Emkaien has left Klingon space to find a new home for Klingons who believe they way he does and has an older D-7 battle cruiser, the IKS Chancellor Mogwa, and is searching in the space around the Pinchot Expanse. Emkaien was married to Jenneth, who was discomendated and found refuge to that particular part of space. It was Emkaien and his ship who rescued Jenneth. After a disagreement, Jenneth divorced Emkaien. He then ordered Jenneth cast off the ship. *'Exler, Renova - Lieutenant' - (played by Katie Gomez) - First Officer of the and Second Officer of Deep Space 3. Renova is from the planet Sigma Iotia II ( ) and was raised by her grandfather, Salvatore Exler. While making a routine visit to Sigma Iotia II on Federation business, a then-Lieutenant Sayzar Tyrellian met Renova and convinced her to leave Sigma Iotia II and enter Starfleet Academy. After graduation, Tyrellian, now a captain, requested that Renova be assigned to his command aboard the at Deep Space 3. *'Exler, Salvatore - '(played by Bill McIntosh) - Salvatore Exler is the grandfather of Lt. Renova Exler. Salvatore raised Renova in her early years. Once a member of the "mob" life on Sigma Iotia II, he is in retirement, enjoying his time making "his world famous soup" or stopping off at the local watering hole to "have a quick one with the boys." Salvatore has only been seen on the holodeck, where Renova has created an image of him to use as a sounding board/confidant. *'Farmer, Nathaniel - Lieutenant - '(played by Greg Littlefield) - Chief of Security on Deep Space 3. A very cool character overall, he keeps a low profile and "open ears" to maintain control on the station. *'Fayzon' - (played by Ben Cromey) - A young local on the planet Melnora. Fayzon worked with the Betazoid insertion/observation team, explaining his culture to them. When the USS Chimera arrived with Ambassador Briz Nemon, Fayzon acted as a tour guide to the city, taking Chief Knox, Doctor Winston, Ensign Thomas, and Karrl Droonga to various markets around town. In one common market, the crowd was attacked by political insurgents. Choosing not to flee, but to stay with his charges, Fayzon helped the landing party get back to the safehouse. Chief Burt Knox, who was part of the landing party, complimented Fayzon on his bravery by sticking with the team. *'Fist' - (played by Barry Wallace) - Fist was a soldier of an alien race called the Mahr, an alien race that invaded the colony of Kalimor, near the Miragosa Nebula. Particularly brutal and sadistic, Fist beat several colonists to death, including Sakor, a scientist on the colony. Fist also inflicted a severe cut on Yarkoma, a young female colonist, leaving a "long scar" on her right cheek. According to Montain Buchanan, "To the Mahr, we were animals. And Fist liked to torture 'animals.'" The final disposition of Fist and the rest of the Mahr is unknown; the colony at Kalimor was liberated 8 months after the initial invasion, and the Mahr were drived by Federation forces into the Miragosa Nebula, where they disappeared. *'Forrestal, Jennifer - Lieutenant' - (played by Cathy Rinella) - Chief Engineer of Deep Space 3. Came aboard the station approximately three years before Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson. Due to the structure of staffing at the station, technically, she is the supervisor of Master Chief Engineer Burt "Hard" Knox while the is docked at the station. Unlike the Chief, Lt. Forrestal is a more traditional engineer; however, given her current situation, she has been forced to learn alternate methods of acquiring and utilizing non-traditional technologies to keep Deep Space 3 functioning. *'Furrent, Daimon' - (played by Eddie Bowley) - (DECEASED) -The Ferengi Captain of the Treasury Ship Latinum Quid. The Daimon was killed when his ship was attacked both from within and from without by the pirate vessel Solar Winds. *'Giles - Med Tech - '(played by Nick Armstrong) - A medical technician assigned to the . *'Gliss, Neela - Engineer - '(played by Brittani Ebert) - An engineer aboard Deep Space 3. Transferred from the USS Joseph Kittinger. Engineer Gliss prefers to "get her hands dirty" rather than the clean, easy, simple maintenance of her previous posting aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger. She views hard work of Deep Space 3 as "fun." *'Goshen' (played by Jules Ismail/Ben Cromey) - A Ferengi who formerly worked as a crewman aboard the Profitable Venture, a Ferengi trading vessel. Rescued from the dying wreckage of the ship, Goshen has found a new home aboard Deep Space 3. He has been an informant for the Orion Pirate Captain Britarra in the past. Through his various dealings, he managed to acquire a dilapidated Antarean shuttle from a local trader, Dersick, which he promptly named The Successful Negotiations. Using the shuttle, Goshen assisted the station in acquiring a piece of equipment needed for the station. However, the Successful Negotiations was lost in the process when it was attacked by Britarra inside a particularly rough area of the Pinchot Expanse called The Rough Seas. In exchange for the loss of his ship, Lt. Commander Torkelson has offered space on Deep Space 3's long-closed plaza where Goshen could open up a commercial venture. *'Graves, Jack - Engineer - '(played by Michael Liebmann) - Engineer aboard Deep Space 3. Engineer Graves is Lt. Forrestal's right-hand-man, often called up on to do some of the "dirty work" of the station. Graves has an intense dislike for Captain Buchanan and his policies and procedures of running the station. *'Grelding, Ensign' - (played by Waleed Ovase) - The Ensign serves aboard the in a variety of capacities, including navigator. *'Halliburton, Lafayette, Admiral' - (played by Cary Ayers) - Chief of Logistics at Starfleet Command. Captain Montaine Buchanan aspired to work in his office. Initially the Admiral was seriously considering Captain Buchanan's application. After Admiral Thomas contacted him, and pointed out the Captain's shortcomings, the position went to Captain (Now Rear Admiral) Hayute. Despite this, the Admiral did call the Captain to thank him personally for applying, and invite him to apply again, should there be another opening. He also congratulated the Captain for winning the award for running the most efficient Space station in Starfleet for the third year in a row. *'Iridian - Captain' - (played by Thornton Hal). Captain Iridian is the commanding officer of the USS Joseph Kittinger, Admiral Bartholomew Thomas' flagship. *'Jenneth '- (played by C.C. Peterson) - Jenneth is aa renegade Klingon female warrior who served aboard the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Jenneth suffered discommendation by the Klingon High Council due to her vehement opposition to the Khitomer Accords. Left Klingon space and joined the crew of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. She eventually advanced to the position of First Officer. Jenneth was abandoned by Captain Britarra after Jenneth's successful mission to assassinate Daimon Yurrel onboard his new ship Another Profitable Venture. Jenneth was also responsible for fatally wounding Captain Sayzar Tyrellian prior to her escape. She was rescued by her husband Emkaien's ship, the D7 class warship IKS Chancellor Mogwa, and was assigned as command spokesman. Jenneth was relieved of duty following an unauthorized attack on a Federation Diplomatic Shuttle, and during the proceeding argument, she divorced her husband and was cast off the ship. Her current status is unknown. An extraordinarily driven individual, Jenneth is totally controlled by her obsession with her honor, along with lust for revenge. She believes herself to be the only "true Klingon" and will not tolerate any perceived weakness from anyone. This obsession has cost her her family, her husband, and, ironically, her honor. *'Johnson - Med Tech - '(played by Melissa D. Johnson / Tanja Milojevic) - A medical technician assigned to the . Skilled at treating patients, Med Tech Johnson has a weakness for diagnosis. She aspires to become a doctor, but has yet to pass the proper exams. *'Kell - Med Tech -' (played by Jon Jackson)- A dedicated, well-intentioned medical technician serving aboard Deep Space 3. Also a qualified Nurse Practitioner with considerable experience. *'Knox, Burt - Master Chief Petty Officer '- (played by Jon Specht) - Known as "Hard" Knox, the Chief serves as Chief Engineer of the . The Chief is known for utilizing technology from a variety of sources in non-standard ways to achieve desired results, often in bizarre and extraordinary ways. One such piece of technology was an implant which the Chief had surgically implanted without the knowledge of Starfleet. The implant, believed to be of Escherite origin, allows him to communicate telepathically with the on a very crude and rudimentary level without speaking. On the mission to Melnora, the implant was able to interface with the artifact the Melnorans called The Ivory Throne, which the crew of the surmised was also an Escherite artifact. Brash and often disrespectful, Chief Knox dislikes authority figures. He prefers to be left alone to tinker with his bits and pieces of tech. He and his engineering team have modified and customized many of the 's systems but integrating various alien technologies, including outdated Romulan and Cardassian parts. *'Kyle, Ensign -' (played by Damon Fries) - The helmsman for the . Also currently the ship's Second Officer. Kyle descends from a long line of distinguished Starfleet officers. Like many of his crewmates, Kyle resents being assigned to DS3 and the . This is his second assignment since graduating from the Academy. *'Lotran -' (played by Ben Cromey) - Lotran is a servant to the race known as the Sovereignty (Episodes 17-18), a lizard like race. He himself is not of the Sovereignty, as he and Chirrock are of a similar race that was long ago conquered by the Sovereignty. He runs the communication station on the Ship Captain's vessel. When Chirrock gets sentenced to death, Lotran assumes his duties with much fear. He oversees Lt. Karen Denali and Lt. Jennifer Forrestal as they diagnose the Ship Captain's wife. Lotran is very afraid of his masters, yet acts secretive to the starfleet officers. When two engineers come across him having an emotional breakdown in a hallway, he acts as though he is hiding something. Later, it is revealed that Chirrock was with Lotran in the hallway using his cloaking suit. Lotran is very for the eventual overthrow of his species' oppressors. He leaves with the Ship Captain's vessel at the end of episode 18. *'Morok' - (played by Bryan Lincoln) - (DECEASED) - A colonist on the planet Kalimor. A track star at his Academy prep school, Morok was one of colonists confined during occupation of the colony by the Mahr. Frustrated and scared, he developed "an ill-conceived plan" to escape. The plan would only benefit a few colonists but would use supplies vitally needed by the other survivors. Against protests, Morok and his followers stole the supplies attempted to escape. Morok and his followers were discovered and were "hunted for sport" by the Mahr. Eventually, they were "brutally executed." *'Nemon, Briz, Ambassador' - (played by Jennifer Anderson) - An Ambassador from the planet Betazed, Briz Nemon had a personal agenda regarding the planet Melnora. She learned of the existence of the planet through stories and folklore which was then corroborated by logs from a pirate vessel seized by the Betazed government. She traveled to the Pinchot Expanse to visit the world, but en route, her shuttle was attacked by "pirates." Rescued by the starship USS Remington, the Ambassador and her crew were transported to Deep Space 3, where they were medically treated. After applying extraordinary pressure to the visiting Admiral Thomas, The Ambassador then drafted the USS Chimera to help her finish her mission to Melnora. Evasive on answers, the Ambassador wanted to see first hand, and potentially acquire, technology the Melnorans were said to possess that would allow them to emulate Betazoid abilities of empathy. While attending a state dinner/reception on Melnora, she was conversing with Kar'rl Droonga, a Betazoid cultural anthropologist who had been studying the Melnorans, when he was murdered by the daughter of the planetary rulers. Sent into a state of deep shock, she was beamed back to the . An extremely outspoken individual, Ambassador Nemon has the unwelcome habit of verbalizing the feelings of people in her vicinity, unsolicited. She also went out of her way to undermine the authority and standing of the Starfleet personnel amongst the Melnorans, especially Doctor Rachel Winston. Most notably, she exposed her past as a Gammazoid, over the protestations of LT Exler. Ambassador Nemon also attempted to suborn Renova Exler's authority by speaking for the entire away team, again unsolicited. *'Pierce - Commander - '(played by Greg Littlefield) - Executive Officer of the USS Remington. Commander Pierce has been First Officer for a considerable length of time. Short-tempered, Commander Pierce is known to hold a grudge, but is also known as a fair-minded disciplinarian. He was almost relieved of duty following a heated exchange with the USS Remington s CO, Captain Steele, after finding out that then-Lieutenant Gregory Torkelson had been selected as Captain of the over him. *'Ranteen, Eylan -' (played by Doug Cromey) - Lord Eylan Ranteen is the first leader of a unified Melnora (Episodes 26-28). He is married to Lady Maura Ranteen. His official title to the Melnorans is "High Chancellor Eylan Ranteen, Lord of the Ivory chair, Keeper of it's Secrets, and Master of it's Powers." He interacts with Ambassador Briz Nemon and Karrl Droonga with regard to Melnora becoming a Federation protectorate. As his title suggests, he is the master of the Ivory throne, a mysterious device presumably created by the Escherites. The throne is capable of reading minds in a similar way to Betazoids. While he is a skilled diplomat and wise in leading, in the end he fails to have the strength to allow his daughter Voronis to be extradited to the Federation to face trial for the murder of Karrl. *'Ranteen, Maura -' (played by Chris Cree) - Eylan Ranteen's wife. Lady Ranteen is known to the Melnorans as "High Councellor Maura Ranteen, Lady of the First Order, Master of the Scepter of Laws, and Keeper of the faith of the people." Maura is mostly distrustful of the Federation envoy. She also is completely unwilling to allow Voronis to face justice in the Federation, even hiding Voronis personally to ensure the crew of the Chimera could not remove Voronis by force. *'Sakor' - (played by Tim Cree) - (DECEASED) - A Vulcan scientist on the colony of Kalimor. According to Montaine Buchanan, Sakor was "a brilliant scientist who loved to play Cribbage." Sakor was brutally murdered in the street by a Mahr soldier known as "Fist" in third month after the occupation of the colony by the Mahr. *'Takahara - Engineer '- Engineer Takahara, also known as "Tak," is an assistant engineer aboard the . (NOTE: This character is only referred to but never actually heard in the show). *'Thomas, Bartholomew - Admiral - '(played by Rob Watson) - From the prestigious Thomas family in Star Fleet, Admiral Thomas, as with most admirals in Star Fleet, seems to have his own goals in mind. He reassigned Lt. Commander Torkelson to Deep Space 3 to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy, and ensure the newly-minted Ensign Thomas didn't embarrass the Thomas family name. *'Thomas, Randy - Ensign - '(played by Joseph Orr) - The mostly incompetent nephew of Admiral Thomas, Ensign Thomas has a well established feeling of entitlement and lacks social skills. Many of the crew of the wonder if he will be worth the trouble of babysitting for Admiral Bartholomew Thomas. *'Thorum' - (played by Bryan Lincoln) - Also known as Thorum of Krell. A male Andorian serving aboard a Klingon D7 battlecruiser, IKS Chancellor Mogwa, under the command of Emkaien. Last known position held aboard: Third Officer. *'Torkelson, Gregory - Lt. Commander' - (played by Robert Pepper) - Captain of the and Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. Known as "Tork" to his close friends, Tork was a former junior officer aboard the USS Remington, a science vessel. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Tork was targeted by Admiral Bartholomew Thomas as a "model officer" and was promoted from lieutenant to lieutenant commander and reassigned to Deep Space 3. The Admiral's intention was for Tork to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy Thomas, keep him out of harm's way, and hopefully instill in him some of the qualities that Tork exhibited. Tork is a "by the book" officer - somewhat hesitant to break the rules. *'Tovar-Smith, Avery - Yeoman - '(played by Gareth Bowley) - Chief Aide to Captain Montaine Buchanan. Has family on Earth, including a mother and a sister, Emily May Tovar-Smith. Although well thought of by a majority of station personnel, Tovar-Smith is often the victim of Captain Buchanan's foul moods, as well as the Captain's bullying. An efficient worker, Tovar-Smith often lacks the courage to assert himself when suffering the Captain's wrath. *'Tovar-Smith, Emily May '- Emily is an 18-year-old student. She was afflicted with a pathogen that she was exposed to on Quin, a planet near the Miragosa Nebula. The life-threatening pathogen very closely resembled the pathogen the Mahr developed and tested on the colonists on Kalimor more than 20 years ago. Emily is currently at Ravenstone Memorial Hospital, a facility that specializes in rate xeno-pathologies, on Earth. *'Tovar-Smtih, Imelda' - (played by Helen Quigley) - Imelda Tovar-Smith is a distressed and grieving mother of Emily May and Avery Tovar-Smith. She currently lives on Earth and has been dealing with the critical illness of her daughter. She blames Captain Montaine Buchanan for keeping Avery so far out on the frontier and not letting him come home to be with his dying sister. *'Twist, Olivia - Commander' - (played by Karen Osborne) - Commander Olivia Twist is the commanding officer of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, 214th Construction Battalion. *'Tyrellian, Sayzar - Captain - '(played by Mark Zaricor) - (DECEASED) - Former Captain of the . As a lieutenant, Sayzar visited the planet Sigma Iotia II where he was "mugged" by a young and then-wayward Renova Exler who took a pouch of diplomatic papers. Sayzar chased her down, though Renova said she "would have gotten away" had the hole in the fence been larger. Sayzar was eventually promoted to the rank of Captain and assigned as the commander of the and as the Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. However, during a routine mission through The Pinchot Expanse, Sayzar disappeared, presumably as a result of an anomaly inside the Expanse. He was eventually recovered by the pirate vessel Solar Winds during an emergency transport in another area of the Pinch known as the Rough Seas. After being turned over to an agent for Mr. Big (the primary player in criminal activity in the sector), Sayzar escaped with Renova aboard a Ferengi transport vessel. Sayzar was mortally wounded in a confrontation with Jenneth, a renegade Klingon, who was beamed aboard the transport ship. Escaping the transport ship with Renova in a rescue pod, Sayzar was eventually rescued by the where he later died. His body was beamed into space. *'Voychellis, Andra, Admiral' - (played by Kate Hal) - Admiral Voychellis is assigned to Starfleet Headquarters and works with the Joint Chiefs. While talking to Admiral Bartholomew Thomas, it was intimated that she and he had a personal as well as professional relationship. *'Winston, Rachel, M.D.' - (played by Eleiece Krawiec) - Chief Medical Officer of the . Dr. Winston has an uncanny knack for being able to "read" people and can pick up on subtleties that most people overlook. Her background was alluded to, but not revealed until a mission to Melnora where it was discovered by the crew of the that Dr. Winston was actually born Waychel from the House of Ranston, from the planet Betazed. Dr. Winston was born without the empathic gift Betazeds have. Such individuals were given the name "Gammazoids" and were shunned by most in Betazoid culture. Dr Winston was no exception in this regard. *'Yarkoma' - (played by Stacy Armstrong) - Yarkoma was a colonist on the world of Kalimor during the Mahr invasion and occupation. According to Montaine Buchanan, Yarkoma had a beautiful smile. During the occupation, a Mahr soldier known as "Fist" inflicted a severe cut on Yarkoma's right cheek, leaving a long scar there. The wound was inflicted "not as discipline, not for any reason anyone ever figured out. He just enjoyed inflicting as much pain as he could." Yarkoma survived the occupation and 25 years later, contated Monty and Dr. Breetal to invite them to a reunion ceremony on Kalimor. *'Yurrel - Daimon - '(played by Stephen Frendrich) - (DECEASED) - The Daimon of the Ferengi trading vessel Profitable Venture. After the Profitable Venture was crippled by an anomaly inside the Pinchot Expanse, Daimon Yurrel, along with several members of his crew were rescued by the USS Chimera. Yurrel finagled a deal to become daimon of a small transport ship which he promptly named Another Profitable Venture. After a rendezvous with the pleasure ship Glaminfo, Another Profitable Venture was followed by the Solar Winds. The renegade Klingon, Jenneth, was beamed aboard and killed Yurrel. Episodes Season One *Episode 1: What Could Be So Bad? *Episode 2: From Bad To Worse *Episode 3: No More, No Less *Episode 4: Maneuvers and Deceptions *Episode 5: Exacting a Pound of Flesh *Episode 6: Inquisition *Episode 7: To Every Season *Episode 8: A Little Give and Take *Episode 9: Successful Negotiations *Episode 10: Uneasy Reunions *Episode 11: Into the Rough Seas Season Two *Episode 12: Slips, Strips, Bars and Bricks *Episode 13: Worlds Apart *Episode 14: The 285th Rule of Acquisition *Episode 15: Ambush *Episode 16: The Shadow of the Standard Bearer *Episode 17: Enter the Sovereignty *Episode 18: Death Sentence *Episode 19: Chasms - Part I *Episode 20: Chasms - Part II *Episode 21: Shades of the Past *Episode 22: Shades of the Present Season Three *Episode 23: Shades of the Future *Episode 24: Drawing Back the Veils *Episode 25: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back *Episode 26: The Melnoran Solution - Part I *Episode 27: The Melnoran Solution - Part II *Episode 28: The Melnoran Solution - Part III *Episode 29: The Needs of the Many *Episode 30: The Needs of the Few *Episode 31: Old Friends and Memories(Unreleased) *Episode 32: TBD *Episode 33: TBD External link *Star Trek: Outpost website Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas